


Looking on the Bright Side

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Sayonara Zetsubou-Sensei
Genre: Cute, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Based off a song from Al Bowlly, Kafuka cheers Meru up.
Kudos: 1





	Looking on the Bright Side

Meru was walking but tripped and falls.

Suddenly she hears a soft female voice singing.

It was Kafuka.

Meru walked to Kafuka.

Meru began to speak in her soft tone "H-hey Kafuka love your singing voice"

Kafuka blushed "Thanks"

Meru said "Oh i loved to sing but I don't know how"

Kafuka said "Oh that's easy"

Kafuka cleared her throat and began to sing.

Kafuka said "Now you"

Meru gulped and began to sing in her delicate tone.

Meru's voice was soft as a bird flying.

Tears filled Kafuka's eyes

Kafuka said "Beautiful"

I'm looking on the bright side though today's all care and strife I can wear a grin sticking out my chin looking on the bright side of life.

The End


End file.
